And Then There Was Love
by Ivashkov's Melody
Summary: The Time? 1899. The world is at its growing state, and a girl named Sydney Sage is hoping for a day that will appreciate her many talents. For now she waits as a lady in waiting to a very wealthy family: The Ivashkov's. What will Sydney do when she finds herself drawn by the infuriating younger Lord? Will her desire to understand the world cloud her emotions?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**I really hope that you like this story! Now, background you should know: this story is set in 1899 and it's the time of big puffy corseted dresses :D**

**This is my second FanFiction and I really owe my amazing Beta SavannahKristen for helping out with the story :)**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The wind was blowing loudly in the cold September air. Breezes were overflowing the sound of citizens rushing, talking, and hurrying to complete their chores. The smell of the sea lingered in the morning air, as if to remind the citizens that there existed a world beyond the one they knew; a world that had been recently discovered, and that held a deep intrigue among the citizens of Great Britain.

Sydney Katherine Sage was siting on the bay waiting for the royal carriage to escort her back to the palace. She wondered how the world could possibly be so ignorant as to see the wonders that surrounded it. She was astonished at the delayed reactions that were caused by the wondrous discovery of the new world. Sydney had always been like this, skeptical, and questioning. Always wondering what kinds of phenomenal things were awaiting her in the world, but never truly knowing. Sydney Sage was a young girl of eighteen, who had molten gold eyes, and slightly waved silky blond hair. She was a breathtaking beauty if one were to ignore ranks and haute society hierarchy.

Upon hearing the horses from afar, Sydney got up from her siting stance, and told the servants to grab hold of the basket of fruits and vegetables they had bought at the marketplace. She bowed ever so lightly to the driver of the carriage, and sat down in the carriage. It wasn't much to look at, however it was her only means of transport when she had to escort the domestic help to town She did so, because her knowledge of most anything was highly valued by Lady Ivashkov.

Looking down at herself, she played around with her dress so as not to look lowly when she entered the palace. The ride up the rocky hill was quite bumpy. Sydney thought about how the mountains had earned there strange forms, and so different from the other. Everything always revolved around learning, and Sydney couldn't get enough of it. She had the Younger Ivashkov to thank for her knowledge of the surrounding world. He wasn't her tutor, however he had lent her the material to study on her own. She wondered if he even learned anything with his professional and paid professors. Sydney closed her eyes and dreamt of what it would be like to have been born in a family where learning was thought highly upon. Alas, this was not the case, and even if she had been born to a Lord, and Lady, women did not study the fascinating topics that men did. She had had the privilege of learning about trade, linguistics, history, and of course hierarchy.

She was a lady-in waiting for the richest family of all of London: The Ivashkov's. She had been lucky that her father was such a competent man, and had insisted on being the personal advisor for the family. He had been enlisted in the army with Lord Ivashkov, who used to be a very important General. Her father had been lucky that he was awarded the opportunity to raise her sister, Zoe, and herself in a better manner.

Suddenly Sydney felt the carriage halt in a bit of a harsh manner. Realizing that they had reached the palace, she instructed the two servant girls to carry the food to the kitchen, and put it away in its proper place. She exited the carriage and walked to the smaller entrance to the palace. The main door was only used for special occasions such as the balls and galas that the Ivashkov planned every once in a while.

Smiling at the thought of her sister's face when she entered the castle always put Sydney in good spirits. Zoe was a young girl of fifteen, who like her had striking good looks. Her skin was a shade of creamy milk that was just acceptable in haute society, and her features, not quite as defined as her own, were still very pretty. Many people said that she was a spitting image of her, but with brown waved hair. They shared the same shade of golden brown eyes which they had inherited from their mother.

When Sydney entered through the door she heard footsteps running towards her. Turning around she saw Zoe smile and give her a tight hug. She had her hair in two messy braids, which only meant one thing; she had been out in the stables again.

"Zoe, what on earth were you doing in the stables again? You know that father does not approve of your indiscretions." She said softly scolding her in a sisterly manner. Zoe smiled, and shrugged her shoulders as if it were not a big deal. Sydney sighed and asked what had happened in her absence.

"Well… Lets see. Adrian decided to be funny, and planted wine in the priest's glass when he came over this afternoon for his sermon." She giggled at the thought, but stopped once she saw her sister's disapproving glare. "Alright, it was quite silly, but it made us all laugh, and he does have a sense of humor." She said trying to justify her words.

"Zoe, you mustn't call the younger Lord by his first name; it is impolite. May I remind you that he is many years older than you…" said Sydney as she started making her way to her chambers. She had been awarded three rooms for her, and her sister to share, which was quite a generous offer. Zoe followed suit, and looked over at her sister.

"He isn't that much older to you though is he?" She asked in a truly curious manner. "Why is it then that you call him Lord Ivashkov, or Sir?" she questioned assuming that we were of the same status. Zoe was sweet, and had a heart of gold, but was known for being naïve. She didn't yet understand the role that she played in the welfare of the Ivashkov family. She was a Lady-in waiting trainee, and didn't fully understand what that meant.

"Oh Zoe, it is simply polite, that as a young lady we treat the ones older to us in a courteous manner. Now tell me, did you fall off of Beauty today?" she asked wondering how her sisters riding skills were coming along. Sydney definitely did not approve of her sister's passion for horses, but she couldn't be a hypocrite. She was being discreet about all the studies that she was completing. Every person had a passion, and for Zoe it was horses.

"It was amazing Sydney! I really do wish that you could come along once. I fell a few times but Keith was always there to catch me, so it wasn't that bad" She said with a fond tone when mentioning Keith. Keith O'Darnell was the son of the Ivashkov's driver. He was only about a year Sydney's senior, but he seemed so plain to her. To Zoe though, he was a fascinating young man, who had the same interests as her. She often spoke of him, and his heroics in keeping her from getting hurt. Sydney knew that Zoe had taken a fancy to him, but she never spoke of her feelings for the young man.

"Well I am not much of a rider, as I know that you are aware. Come, we should bathe and put on some clean clothes, we both smell terrible, and we cannot present ourselves in front of father like this." Noted Sydney, remembering the fit he had when Zoe had gone to welcome him wearing her dirt covered dress from riding. He had been furious, and had ordered that she make sure Zoe looked presentable at all times.

Zoe nodded in approval, and they both entered their chambers. Sydney walked straight for her closet and picked out a white corset that went with a pale blue skirt. When worn together it looked like a very comfortable dress. She laid out her dress on her bed, and walked over to Zoe's room, where she saw he in a dilemma of not knowing what to wear. Sydney smiled at her younger sister, and pulled out a plain cotton white corseted dress for her.

"Here I've asked the bath to be filled with warm water, go bathe and call me when you have done so. I'll bring you're dress in for you" She said with a soft, and almost maternal voice. She had never been able to see her mother, and so she never felt her absence, all that remained of her mother was a gold cross necklace that she had left behind before passing away. The cross now hung on Sydney's neck reminding her that her mother was a pious woman, and that she had sound values.

Sydney had often wondered why her mother had died so suddenly, but the question was answered when she found a journal entry that he mother had written claiming that they could not afford medicine. She had died because her father had been unable to afford it. After her mother's death, her father had become a different man. She rarely saw him smile, or even appreciate his daughters. He blamed himself for the death of his beloved wife. That was the reason that he had been so insistent that he earn his way to the top, so that he could care for his daughters the way he had never been able to care for his wife.

"Sydney? I'm done… Can you please bring my dress for me?" Sydney heard her sister say about an hour after she had gone in for her bath. She got up, and got hold of her sister's dress. When she knocked on the door, it was instantly opened. Sydney walked inside to find her sister wrapped in a towel. "Thank you" said Zoe as she reached for her dress.

Sydney helped her button the dress and tightened the corset in a way that didn't stop her sister from breathing. When she was satisfied, she reached for a hairbrush, and started to rid Zoe's brown hair from any tangles. Smiling down at her sister, Sydney got a hold of her favorite perfume that smelled of magnolia flowers, and sprayed it on her sister.

"Is this what it's like?" She heard her sister whisper. She didn't understand what she meant, and she looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sydney obliviously.

"Is this what it's like to have a mother?" She elaborated with an even lighter tone that earlier. She had lowered her eyes, and was looking at the floor. Taken aback by her sister's sudden question, Sydney remained silent for a moment.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that. You know as well as I that I was three years old when she passed away," said Sydney in a diplomatic way. It was always like this for the sisters. Zoe was always good at expressing her true feelings, and Sydney was all about looking at the logic, and facts that surrounded her. She never spoke of her feelings to anyone, and always remained on guard.

Subconsciously Sydney's hand shot up to her gold necklace around her neck. She wondered if she truly knew anything of her mother other than the fact that she had loved to invent stories. That had been a big reason why her father had fallen in love with her. She could take a person away from the world, and make them question their very existence. Sydney pushed thoughts of her mother away, and looked at Zoe.

"I believe that it is time for you to go to father. I must bathe now, but I shall join you soon," said Sydney, attempting a lighter tone. Her sister still had a look in her eyes of sorrow, but nodded and walked out of the room with as much poise as she could.

Sighing softly Sydney went back to her room to fetch her dress. When she was ready to take her bath she undid her loose ponytail, and slipped into the bath. The water was warm, and made her realize just how cold she had been. She took some essence of rose, and poured it into the bath to make her skin softer. She scrubbed every inch of herself until she was sure that she was spotless, and then she closed her eyes and let the warm water, and the essence of rose soak into her skin.

After what seemed like an eternity Sydney got out of the bath, and dried herself with a towel. She put on her dress, which was white on top, and pale blue on the bottom. The sleeves went halfway down her arms, so they were slightly puffed. After she had brushed her hair, and had perfumed herself, she put on a pair of her nice white shoes, and walked out of the room to see her father.

The palace was beautifully decorated, and had paintings on every wall. The ceilings were high, and the pillars were carved carefully to represent mythical creatures for artistic affect. Sydney had always loved the way that the palace was decorated, but to her it was more of an open history book. Each painting had a name under, and she guessed the great things each Ivashkov had done by looking at the object that was carried in one of their hands.

Sydney walked extra slowly, for she was not yet mentally prepared to greet her father. To someone else this would seem strange, but to Sydney to it was a regular feeling. She didn't enjoy talking with her father, because it felt like he was only interested in Lady-in waiting training. Sydney was grateful for her position, however wondered about a better life: one in which she could make decisions, and have a voice that affected the people around her.

Slowly she knocked on her father's private study. To her dismay the answer was almost immediate. She held her breath, and quickly straightened out her dress, running a hand through her hair. She sighed deeply and turned the doorknob, and then she entered the room with a fake smile plastered onto her beautiful face.

"Good Afternoon Father," she said with a thick politeness that she frequently used around her father and Lord Ivashkov. Anyone else, she could deal with. She was polite, but relaxed. In this situation however, she felt like being neither. She understood that her father was grieved by her mother's death, but that had been almost fifteen years ago. He was letting pain, and anguish rule his life instead of getting to know his daughters.

"It is quite a lovely isn't it? Now, I have some very important things I wish to discuss with you. As you are well aware the ball being hosted for the younger Lord will take place in a few days time. I do hope that you have made the proper preparations for this event. Lady Ivashkov has been quite particular about it," said her father.

"Father, as you have pointed out I am perfectly aware, and the needed preparations have been made. If you'll excuse me, it is time that I take tea up to Lady Ivashkov's room. She doesn't like seeing the domestics in her chambers at this hour," Sydney said calmly, trying to hide the frustration in her voice. She grew frustrated with his nosy behavior. Bowing, she left the room.

Making her way down the halls she headed for the kitchen, where she took the overly decorated gold tray, and thanked the cook for having the tray ready on time. When she was sure that she had a tight hold on the tray, she left and bid them all a good day.

When she reached Lady Ivashkov's room, she halted and knocked gently on the door. She heard slow footsteps approach, and the door opened.

"Ah Lady Sage, how nice of you to drop by," said Lady Ivashkov with a smile. She was a genuinely beautiful woman, with thick dark curly hair. She would usually ask Sydney to help her keep the curls in place, since it was most unladylike to have messy hair.

"Good afternoon Lady Ivashkov. I have your tea ready for you," said Sydney, with a small nod toward the tray in her hand.

"Ah yes, it is so kind of you. I have been so busy with the ball that I have been completely forgetting my daily routines." She gave a soft laugh, as if feeling sad about herself.

"If you want me to take on a few more responsibilities, I really wouldn't mind, you know…" said Sydney, hoping to ease the pressure off the gentle women. She understood perfectly well the stress that came with being the wife of a Lord. She had seen the fake smiles, and diplomatic parties. She had witnessed the brawls that had occurred due to Lady Ivashkov not wanting to do it anymore, and Sydney remembered having to comfort her, and take it upon herself to help Lady Ivashkov in any way possible. After all she was her Lady-in Waiting.

"Oh dear God no. Sydney you have been doing everything for this event," replied Lady Ivashkov with a horrorstruck gaze. She let go of her mannerly talking when she was around Sydney. It always started with polite and ladylike conversations, but neither could help themselves. Sydney had grown to love Lady Ivashkov as if she were her mother. She would never tell anyone this, but it pained her to see her so strained from the polite, and elite world of lords and ladies.

"Is there anything at all that I can do to help?" Repeated Sydney, feeling as though Lady Ivashkov only needed a nudge to accept. As she expected, Lady Ivashkov sighed.

"I hate to ask you to do this, but could you please check up on Adrian? He hasn't been coming home for dinner frequently enough for his father to be satisfied with his attendance. I fear he may be causing mischief, and you know how Lord Ivashkov despises his indiscretions."

"Oh, yes of course, but I… I'll get straight to work. Enjoy your tea Lady Ivashkov," said Sydney feeling slightly unimportant. The younger Ivashkov was the most infuriating person that Sydney knew. She was thankful to him, but thankfulness only went so far. As she left the room and made her way to his room, she felt herself speed up slightly at the remembrance that he would have more work for her to do. When she was outside his room, she knocked on the door. No response followed, so she did so again. This time she heard hurried and hushed whispers coming from the room, and even heard a few things fall over. When the doorknob moved to open the door, Sydney stepped back, slightly scared of what might come out of his room. She was greeted by Adrian Ivashkov. He looked as handsome as ever, however Sydney noticed that is dark hair was messier than usual and his fiery green eyes looked bloodshot.

"Miss Sage, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked in an overly ceremonial manner.

"I came to make sure that everything was alright. Your mother has been extremely worried about your absences to family dinners and such," Sydney said, trying to maintain her mannered tone.

"Ah yes… my mother… let her know that I shall be down for dinner tonight," he said thoughtfully. Sydney knew better than to fall for such a fake act.

"Would you mind if I see your attire for the ball? I must make sure it fits you correctly," insisted Sydney hoping to get inside the room. She could tell that he was hiding something, and she had told Lady Ivashkov that she would keep an eye out for her son.

"Must that be done now Miss Sage?" he said, again using his fake tone. Sydney could take no more of his banter.

"What are you hiding behind that door, Adrian?" asked Sydney losing any ceremonial speech. She truly despised his quips.

"Now now, that is no way to treat a Lord," said Adrian, a wicked smirk on his face. He had always enjoyed teasing her. It was as though he lived to break her polite persona.

"I am merely treating you as what you are: a reckless child." Sydney would never officially do such a thing, but knowing Adrian, and his easy-going nature, she took the chance and pushed on the door.

This did not go as planned. Adrian was not expecting her to be so courageous as to attempt a stunt so daring. She stumbled onto Adrian, who tried to catch her, but lost balance. They both landed on the floor, Adrian on the bottom and Sydney on top. After having caught his breath Adrian looked at Sydney.

"Would a reckless child just have done that?" he asked looking intently into Sydney's eyes. Irritated rather than thankful, Sydney moved away from Adrian's body and got up. Before Adrian could see what had happened Sydney walked straight for his closet and opened it, much to Adrian's disapproval.

In the closet, Sydney found one of the housemaids that had gone with her to the market that very morning, half naked. She was trying to hide herself as best as she could, but wasn't quite managing it. Sydney's face hardened.

"Julia what is the meaning of this? You are a domestic in this house, not a man's plaything. Please gather your clothes and go back to your chores," said Sydney in a disgusted voice. Julia gave a small "yes ma'am" and hurried out of Adrian's chambers. Sydney caught a wink that Adrian passed on to the young girl as she rushed out of the room, glad that it had only been Sydney.

"That was harsh Sage," said Adrian as he walked over to Sydney. She was too furious to answer. She'd had enough of always having to come into Adrian's chambers to find him in a messy state with a half naked woman in the room.

"Not as harsh as Lady Ivashkov will be when I tell her of this," said Sydney in severely as she started to walk past Adrian with powerful yet graceful strides. Before she could leave the room Adrian had grabbed hold of her wrist and was puling her away from the door, urging her to look at him. He didn't say a word but still stared at Sydney trying to understand her. Sydney took the opportunity to voice some questions for the man.

"How can you this? Don't you feel any remorse?" she asked, quietly still refusing to meet Adrian's eyes. Adrian saw that she had calmed down, but couldn't help but notice that Sydney couldn't bear to look at him. Was she truly that disgusted by him? The thought bothered him for some odd reason. After all, why should he care what she thought?

"How else am I to earn the attention of my father?" countered Adrian bitterly. This sparked Sydney's interest enough to make her look up at him.

"You do it by earning his respect, not by seducing young women, and abusing them," said Sydney seriously.

"You think I'm abusing them? I have never forced a woman, Sydney. If they show interest I figure it's a win-win situation," He said reasonably. "Why does this bother you so? All you have to do is leave the room and report me to my parents."

"I won't do that," said Sydney, unable to be quite as harsh after hearing his words about his father. "But I do think that you should try to earn your father's approval through a different way. Maybe if you showed interest in his work or if you helped out more and did as he told you-"

"Sounds like you're referring to yourself Sage. Maybe you should take your own advice," he said cutting Sydney. "I know why you won't tell them you know… it's written all over your face." He smiled slightly. "Here," he gestured to a table in the corner of his room. "The work for this week is on the table. Take it and enjoy the mountain load of terrible and gruesome language arts.'"

"I care about you Adrian. This isn't all for the studies. I am grateful for that, yes, but I truly wish to help you," said Sydney as she took the novels off the table. She nodded her head and walked toward the door. Before she was completely out, she heard Adrian mutter a few more words.

"Not even God can help me now…" sighing at how wrong that statement was, Sydney grabbed hold of her gold cross, and walked away with her new study material.

* * *

**I hope that you guys enjoyed it!**

**Do let me know how you found it :D**

**xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again!**

**I'm so sorry for the fact that it took longer than a week to update, I promise I'll try to make sure i update sooner :D**

**Hope you ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The next morning when Sydney woke up, she found a book lying on her face. Shocked that she had fallen asleep with her work unfinished, she hastened to finish it. When she was satisfied that her analytical essay was perfect, she set it aside and decided to get ready, knowing fully well that Adrian's private tutor would be arriving shortly.

She pulled out a simple white corseted dress, with puffed half sleeves. She found it easier to work with half sleeves rather than full ones. Pulling her loose curls into a ponytail, she washed her face using daisy-scented soap. She loved all types of sweet smelling flowers. Any that smelled too strongly were, in her opinion, a waste of perfectly good flowers.

When she was dressed, she took a few strands of hair and pulled them back to tie them up, leaving the rest to fall to her shoulders. Lastly, she placed her simple golden cross around her neck, and grabbed hold of her books.

Before heading to wake the younger Ivashkov up, she decided to see if her sister was awake yet. Her room was empty, which Sydney found very strange since her sister was generally the last person to wake in the morning. Sighing heavily, she walked out of her sister's chambers and made her way across the mansion to Adrian's.

When she reached the door she stopped, remembering the conversation she had had with him the day before. She wasn't sure whether or not he'd truly listened to her, or if he'd taken her advice in through one ear and shot it out the other. Cautiously, she knocked on the door. To her surprise, the door opened almost immediately, and all of the way. She saw Adrian dressed in a puffy white cotton shirt, which was tucked into navy blue trousers that he wore with polished leather shoes. Sydney was too astounded to say anything at all.

"Why, Miss Sage, why are you in my chambers so early in the morning?" asked Adrian using a fake scandalized tone. Sydney realized that he had gotten over the serious conversation that they had shared the night before. He had still managed to be awake and dressed before she knocked on his door though, which was quite an improvement. She was accustomed to coming into the room and waking him up by opening the curtains.

"Adrian why are you awake this early? Is everything all right?" asked Sydney, concern laced through her voice. She walked into the room and looked around. The curtains were wide open, and his finished breakfast tray laid waiting on the table.

"Why must something be wrong for me to be awake this early? I realize that in the past my behavior might have given you the impressionthat I am not an early riser, but I don't wake up late less I've been drinking the night before," He said simply. The logic was all there, but Sydney didn't expect to hear such coherent words come out of Adrian's mouth. She was too used to him babbling about mundane topics, generally of which had no meaning or value.

"Did you just indirectly state that you didn't drink last night?" asked Sydney feeling her head start to ache. This was all too much to process. She was usually on top of things, but Adrian's behavior was like a foreign language to her.

"Again with the shocked tone Sage," he muttered. "And I thought _you_ were the smart one. Speaking of smart, how did the language arts work go? Thrilling huh? What was it this time? Shakespearean monologues?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"Soliloquy actually, but close enough," said Sydney, for once not the least bit interested in the educational aspect of their conversation. She didn't even bother to tell him the difference between a monologue and a soliloquy. She was too intrigued by Adrian's uncharacteristic behavior, but that would have to wait. She was sent a note in the morning by Lady Ivashkov to make sure that Adrian would be ready for the dance lesson he was having today, so as to learn the latest steps. Sydney was also to make sure that his attire fit him well, and that he looked presentable.

"Here it's all done. Just make sure you write your name on it." She held out the short analytical essay she had written. He nodded and took it from her hands.

"Thank you Sage. Whatever would I do without you?" He'd said the words teasingly, but there was something genuine in the grin on face.

"I daresay you'd fail," replied Sydney jokingly. She wasn't able to do this with many people, but she knew that no matter how infuriating Adrian and his bad habits could be, she could be herself around him. There was no need for the overly ceremonial dialect, which she sometimes grew tired of. She still spoke in flawless sentences, but there was nothing fake behind them.

"You wound me, Sage. All right, take a good look at me, because I don't want to be pinned with needles to perfect this ensemble," He said with knowingness. Sydney knew very well that he despised fittings, because he ended up being poked too often.

"Here, let me see," said Sydney, as she started to walk around Adrian. She looked at him longer than she should have when she stared at his side profile. He was very handsome, she thought to herself. Then before she could expand on that thought, she pulled herself from her daydream. Suddenly, a hole on the backside of his sleeve revealed itself to Sydney.

"Adrian, how on earth did you manage to rip your sleeve? You haven't even worn it to an event yet." She frowned slightly.

"What can I say Sage, clothes just don't like staying on me. They, like most women, agree that I'm better off without them," He said simply and matter-of-factly. There was no hint of humor in his voice, which lead Sydney to think that he was dead serious. She smiled to herself knowingly. It only stood to reason that since he had no one else to tease, he would be taking it out on her.

"Why must you be so dismissive?" she asked him, rolling her eyes. Sydney signaled for him to step onto the velvety cushioned chair. When he did so, she realized that she had missed a crucial point; Adrian was now more than a head taller than her. When he noticed that Sydney hadn't started to work on his ripped sleeve, he looked down to find an exasperated looking Sydney.

"Overestimated your own height I see?" said Adrian with a wink, and evil grin that he only saved for her. She scowled at her own idiocy, and waited for him to descend.

"How about you get a chair and come up here? I don't feel like lowering myself," said Adrian, with an even wider grin.

"All right then. I guess I'll send in another maid in to tend to your sleeve. I have to see my father for a very important meeting anyway," said Sydney in a professional way, though she felt it was obvious that she was joking. Adrian, however, took her literally, and quickly came off the chair. He stared into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, do forgive my reckless, child-like behavior," he told her, using her words from the previous night to impress her. She smiled. Her use of the concept of reverse provocation had been successful.

"Good," she took a breath. "Now, let's see that sleeve."

He turned his back to her, and she tried to reach his shoulder, but failed, though she wasn't short at all. She was fairly tall, but that didn't change the fact that Adrian was taller. He seemed to notice this, and smiled sweetly. Kneeling down he moved the cushioned chair towards her, and helped her on. She nodded as a thanks, and began sewing.

This was not part of what she was to do; she felt like sometimes she did extra things for Adrian. She had status, after all. She might not have been a Lady, but she was a Lady in waiting. That gave her the chance to assist galas, and to dance. It meant that she was educated in the manner of a woman's role. She was no maid.

Why did she always feel like she wanted to help Adrian more than was necessary?

She brushed the thought away, and finished sewing the sleeve. When she was satisfied, she got down from the chair, and pulled on the sleeve slightly to check if the stitching was firm.

"Trying to rip my clothes off now, are we Sage?" Adrian asked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sydney glared at his immature comment, and poked him with the needle. He flinched away.

"Oww Sage, and you call yourself a Lady?" he asked holding onto the place she had poked him as if it were a sword wound.

"I _am_ a lady," said Sydney simply. "I merely wished to teach you a lesson," she stated diplomatically. "It's all done. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go meet my father, and you must hurry or you will miss your lessons," said Sydney at last, before leaving the younger Ivashkov's room.

As she walked through the mansion she wondered what it would be like to have lived Adrian's life. She would have loved every minute of it. She would have learnt of the fine arts, architecture, trade, and even languages. She was doing all of this already of course, but she wished that she didn't have to hide her ability to learn and hold back information. She suddenly grew irritated with Adrian for not appreciating his life. She liked spending time with him, but felt like his life was a waste on him. All that he would take from it was smoking cigarettes, and drinking expensive brandy.

"Sydney!" called a voice from behind her. Sydney turned to find her sister running to her, with a flushed face, and smelling of earth. Sighing, Sydney shook her head.

"Zoe, where were you this morning?" she asked, although she knew what her answer would be. She still didn't understand her sister's helpless love for horses.

"I… I was out with Keith. Annabel had a baby, so he wanted to teach all about baby horses," said her sister helplessly. Sydney noticed that her cheeks flared a shade of pink when she said Keith's name. She rolled her eyes at that, and started fixing her younger sisters hair. When she was satisfied, she took out a tiny bottle of essence of orchid to put on her, to mask the smell of the earth and the forest.

"Had you forgotten that you were to come with me today so that I may teach you the responsibilities of a lady in waiting?" asked Sydney softly. She couldn't stay angry with Zoe no matter how hard she tried. Smiling, she took Zoe's hand and they walked to their father's office.

As they entered they overheard their father in a heated conversation with Lord Ivashkov. It seemed that they were talking of Adrian, and how they could possibly set him straight. Sydney could hear no more, so she knocked on the door of the office. She was immediately welcomed in, and saw the angry expression that Lord Ivashkov sported.

"Good morning to you Lord Ivashkov, and to you Father. I wished to let you know that the younger Lord has completed all of his work, and is on his way downstairs to meet his dance teacher," said Sydney before she was able to stop herself. She didn't mind ranting to Zoe about Adrian's bad behavior, but she didn't do it in a terrible way. She didn't like the tone that Lord Ivashkov used when he had discussed his only son.

"Really? Well, that is a first," grumbled Lord Ivashkov, with an unimpressed tone. Sydney didn't know if her words meant anything to him, but knew very well that Lady Ivashkov had always appreciated her help.

"If you'll excuse me Mr. Sage, it has just occurred to me that I should be receiving someone shortly." And with those words, Lord Ivashkov was gone. He spared no second glance at Sydney, or her sister.

"Good morning Sir," said Sydney as she watched her father expectantly. She would rarely call her father any paternal names, because she felt it was an untrue name to call him. He might be her father, but he had not earned such treatment. He had been a cold man ever since the death of his beloved wife, and could not stand to even show love to his daughters.

"There has been nothing good about it," he said simply and dismissively. Looking at Zoe he seemed to remember something. "Now, let's get down to business. Zoe you will be with your sister for the remainder of the day so as to learn the responsibilities of a Sage woman. Sydney, do try not to make a mess of things will you?" Her father asked harshly before turning his back to her and her sister. That was a hint to leave the study. Their father had said all that he needed to.

Waking out of the room, Zoe remained silent and pensive. Sydney guessed that she was wondering what she had done to earn such cold behavior for her father. Sydney knew very well, because she used to think the exact same thing. She would sit in the gardens of the mansion and wonder until it was dark. Shaking the memories away, she smoothed the fabric of her dress, which had become crumpled.

"Come one Zoe, I'll show you the ballroom first. Most of the preparations are going on there," said Sydney in hopes of cheering her sister up a bit. She was still only fifteen. She hadn't yet learned how to brush off their father's behavior. Sydney was a much more controlled person when it came to her feelings.

As the two sisters made their way to the ballroom, they passed countless domestics that were rushing from one place to another, to complete the decorations. Sweet smelling roses, and orchids were being shipped from the reserve in Ireland, and the gold-plated china was being polished and dried. The whole palace seemed to know that a great gala was to occur, but no one seemed to question the true reason behind the sudden gathering plans. Sydney knew very well that the Ivashkov family never rushed to organize an event. She was shocked when Lady Ivashkov came to her only a week ago to let her know that a very important gala was to be held at the palace.

Sydney had gotten to work immediately, and carried out all of her tasks with an impressive efficiency, yet she still failed to understand the abrupt decision. Nevertheless, she ordered the hundreds of bouquets and called for a special chef and his crew, to make the most delicious feast imaginable. She had even sent for Lia Distefano of Distefano's Designs to personally create a dress for Lady Ivashkov.

"Wow, did you organize all of this?" asked her sister, looking impressed as they finally reached the ballroom. The room was fully decorated with centerpieces of roses, and even statues. The dining tables were covered with simple white tablecloth, but were ornamented in such a way that the red roses on each table were visibly fresh and stunning.

"I only did the organizing. The rest was carried out by the house help," said Sydney, as though her accomplishments were no big deal.

"I wish I could do something useful like this," said her sister lowering her gaze. "All I ever do is waste my time with horseback riding," she muttered slowly. Sydney knew very well that Zoe loved horses, but that had never stopped her from underestimating her usefulness to the family. Zoe always thought herself incapable of great things.

"If it's what you like to do, then it is not wasting your time," said Sydney thinking, of herself and her love of education. She still did not understand how people could be happy with living in ignorance. Once she knew that she didn't know something, she made it her goal to learn it.

"Come with me," she said to Zoe in a hushed tone.

"Why? Aren't you supposed to teach me how to be a lady in waiting?" asked her sister, thoroughly confused.

"I will teach you… but let us walk outside for a moment. I wish to show you something I discovered a few weeks ago," said Sydney calmly. As she led her sister to the beautiful and vast garden through the glass doors of the balcony, she motioned for her sister to look behind the plants. As Zoe did this, her eyes widened.

"It's beautiful, Sydney. I didn't know that you painted…" said Zoe, mesmerized by the painting that was hidden in the plants of the garden.

"I don't," replied Sydney with a stern tone. "But somebody in this palace does, and they seem to find it necessary to hide their talent," explained Sydney. All that she knew, was a hidden secret about someone's passion.

"They shouldn't hide it," said Zoe. "It's beautiful, and I'm certain anyone would agree. This painting shows such anger, and need, and love, and want. It's the perfect explanation of life," explained her sister as she looked at the mix of colors spattered on the canvas. How was it that Sydney didn't see any of this? All this was to her was a canvas with colors splattered on it.

"That wasn't the point I was trying to make, Zoe." Sighed Sydney exasperatedly. "I was trying to tell you that everybody has secrets… and sometimes they get discovered, but… but that doesn't mean that we stop living our lives to pursue secret ones. They are nothing but a get away. Our real duty lies with our present lives. The lives we are born to lead," said Sydney softly, hoping that Zoe would understand that it was all right to love horses, but that she needed to limit herself from going any further with them.

"I don't believe that for one second," said Zoe stubbornly. "How can you not see the feelings that have been put into this? Life isn't always about duty, you know? It's about doing what you want in order to excel in your area of interest. This artist has put their heart and soul into this painting, and you see it only as a way to make a factual point. To me its raw and perfect, and beautiful," said Zoe.

Sydney was shocked at her sister's sudden outburst. She tried to see what her sister saw in the painting, but she couldn't.

"What are you doing here, Sage?"

Sydney heard a very familiar voice. Turning around, she saw Adrian Ivashkov looking at her with intent eyes. He noticed her sister behind her and froze.

"Mr. Ivashkov, forgive me, I was simply speaking with my sister, Zoe," Sydney motioned to her fifteen year old sister. Adrian nodded toward Zoe, as a greeting.

"Why are you apologizing, Sage? I interrupted your conversation. What is that?" he asked looking over to the painting. Before Sydney could reply, he had moved forward and was standing next to her younger sister staring at the canvas with intensity. Zoe finally tore her eyes from the painting, and laid them on the younger Ivashkov. Her jaw dropped and her cheeks suddenly turned a bright scarlet. She wasn't used to seeing Adrian as much as Sydney was. It was only natural for Zoe to be struck by his appearance. Sydney sometimes had to work hard to maintain composure.

"It was lying here when I came," said Sydney, trying to explain. She suddenly she remembered that Adrian should've been in class. "Adrian aren't you supposed to be with your dance professor?" she asked curiously, hoping that he wasn't skipping.

"Right. Well, I need a partner, and I heard that you were in the ballroom, so I wondered if you would give me the honor of being my dance partner," said Adrian. Sydney was about to sigh in exasperation, but when she met his emerald eyes, she saw that he was completely serious.

"I couldn't possibly, I'm supposed to be teaching my sister how to be a lad-"

"Perfect. I couldn't agree more," said Adrian, as he took Sydney's hand and dragged her out of the bushes and back through the balcony doors. When he was in the ballroom, he motioned for the band to start playing. The sound of a waltz hummed through the air. Grinning, Adrian took Sydney into his arms and started to dance.

"Adrian, what part of 'I couldn't possibly' did you misunderstand?" asked Sydney as she tried to pull away and failed. His grip on her was too firm.

"The part where you are trying to teach your sister how to be a lady in waiting. Wouldn't a lady in waiting accept a dance if she was asked politely? You wouldn't want to be setting a bad example for your _younger_ sister now would you?" asked Adrian smoothly.

"I-… all right then, but only one dance. I have to get back to teaching her," said Sydney, giving in. Adrian's gaze remained on her for a few moments longer than necessary, before he looked off into the ballroom, seeming to be looking anywhere but at her.

"So your younger sister's name is Zoe?" he asked trying to make conversation.

Sydney didn't respond immediately. She couldn't help but be a bit amazed at how gracefully Adrian's muscled arms, guided her around the ballroom. Also, this close to him, she could inhale his scent, which was quite pleasant, actually.

"Yes, that her name," Sydney finally said. "My mother felt that it was exotic and different. It originated from-"

"I asked if that was her name, and you give me the origins of it too?" He gave a soft laugh. "Sage, you need to learn good social conversation skills," Adrian teased. "If you want her to learn to be a lady, I would be delighted to help. I do believe that she will have more manners than you when I ask her to dance," whispered Adrian into the ear of Sydney. A chill ran down Sydney's spine, before she realized that Adrian had bowed down and left. He was walking over toward Zoe, who had followed them into the ballroom. Sydney hadn't even noticed that the music had stopped. Sydney saw Adrian ask Zoe to dance, and as he did so, he bowed like a true gentleman.

Zoe's face looked flushed as she took his hand eagerly, and bowed imitating his actions. Adrian took her to the center of the room, and he signaled for the next waltz to start. As the sweet music filled the air, Sydney saw Zoe struggle with the dance. Adrian smiled at her and showed her what to do with her feet. Sydney felt herself growing more mesmerized by his teaching methods than Zoe's perfect lady-like behavior. It was odd, she thought, that Adrian, who didn't seem to approach anything seriously, could be so skilled at helping her younger sister with well, anything.

As Adrian moved Zoe around the marble floor, Sydney saw a new found protectiveness in Adrian's emerald green eyes. She couldn't help but smile at how brotherly he was being to her younger sister. Was Adrian always like this with women? Had Sydney misjudged him completely? It occurred to her then, that there was a side to Adrian that he himself didn't know existed. And as always, Sydney couldn't stop herself from wanting to know more.

* * *

**I really hope that you liked it!**

**And also, thank you so much for your kind reviews :)**

**xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there!**

**I know you! I'm really really late, but the editing took longer than I anticipated. **

**I hope you enjoy**

**P.S: I do not own the characters**

* * *

Chapter 3:

All the work and preparations for the ball had been made, and Sydney found herself exhausted and utterly proud. She had managed to complete everything that needed to be done, and the gala was going to be delightful. When she was certain that she could do no better, she walked through the doors of the grand ballroom, and headed to Lady Ivashkov's chambers to inform her of the progress of the arrangements.

When she reached the room she knocked lightly, secretly hoping that Lord Ivashkov would not be there to greet her. She didn't understand what, but something about the Lord didn't seem right to her. She found that she was uneasy around him, whereas Adrian took after his mother. They were both delightful people, even though that would have been tough to say about Adrian a while back. She found her sympathy for him was growing everyday.

"Enter," she heard Lady Ivashkov's say. Opening the door slightly, Sydney allowed herself into the chambers. The curtains had been opened, and Lady Ivashkov was in front of a mirror trying to fix her corset. Sydney rushed to help her.

"Good morning Lady Ivashkov. May I help you with that?" asked Sydney, in her formal and sincere tone. When she saw her, she smiled and nodded slightly. Breathing in Sydney started to tighten the ribbons of the corset. She knew that Lady Ivashkov despised asking the maids to tie her corsets, because they always made them painfully tight. It was the latest fashion, but Sydney understood that it was a rather idiotic trend. If it was in to keep yourself from breathing, she didn't know what she would've done in haute society.

"Thank you Sydney. I had hoped that you would drop by, but I just couldn't ask the maids to tie it for me. I wouldn't want them blabbering their little mouths to anyone they can find that I am not tying my corset in the proper manner," explained Lady Ivashkov. Sydney felt like she was a very misunderstood woman indeed. She was obviously from a very good family, but she somehow knew that Lady Ivashkov had wanted more than to simply be the wife of a Lord. She saw that Lady Ivashkov was a rational person, and that she genuinely cared for people.

"I understand, and do not hesitate to call on me if you ever need anything. That is why I'm here," replied Sydney trying to ease the worries that seemed to be lacing themselves into the Lady's thoughts. When Sydney had finished with the corset, she helped Lady Ivashkov into the beautiful green dress she had selected to wear.

"Oh sorry dear, did you want to ask me anything specific? How is the party planning going?" she questioned as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"All the necessary preparations have been made. All that must be done now is getting the live orchestra to rehearse in the ballroom on the stage," said Sydney immediately.

"Oh! That is wonderful news. Thank you my dear. I don't know what I would have done, had you not been here," said Lady Ivashkov with a smile. She unexpectedly hugged Sydney, and for a few moments Sydney was too stunned to do anything. She slowly put her hand on the Lady's back and patted it awkwardly. When Lady Ivashkov let go of her, she smiled even brighter. "I want you to take the day off from your duties today, and go enjoy yourself in town, maybe buy a dress for the gala tomorrow night."

"Oh! I couldn't possibly, I must teach my sister so many things, and there is my father of course. I just simply cannot abandon my duties," insisted Sydney halfheartedly. She would have loved a break, however she had to think of her sister, and of course of her education.

"Nonsense; I will not hear of it. You will ask you sister to escort you then if she must learn. You are an exemplary character, and I am certain that she will soon become a new Sydney," said Lady Ivashkov, insistently. Sydney smiled at her persistence, but couldn't manage any words. Instead she nodded, and then bid her a good day.

As she headed out to the stables to search for her sister, she found herself walking through the beautiful front garden of the Ivashkov mansion. She couldn't help but take the longer way that went near the forest. As she walked deeper into the secluded and more natural part of the garden, she saw someone right in front of the forest. Her curiosity got to the best of her, and so she went over. To her surprise, she found Adrian intently studying something that seemed to be a canvas on a stand.

Not wanting to disrupt his thinking she walked behind him and looked at the canvas, which had beautiful exotic flowers painted on it. Before she could stop herself, she took a step forward.

"Sneaking around is not something I expected a Lady to do, Sage," said Adrian quietly. He felt her presence, and that on its own caught her off guard and caused her to move her foot back making her loose balance. She fell onto the plants. "Oh God! I'm so sorry! Are you all

right Sage?" asked Adrian, rushing over to help her. He helped her back onto her feet, and then grinned wildly.

"How on earth did you know it was me?" asked Sydney, trying to understand how he could have possibly guessed who she was without looking behind him.

"I felt a rush of logic and reason," joked Adrian, still unable to move past the thought of Sydney falling off balance. He resisted the urge to steady her a second time.

"I'm serious, Adrian."

"So am I," countered Adrian with an evil smirk on his face. He laughed out loud when she glared. "All right, I smelled your perfume. You use essence of magnolia to mask your scent. To be completely honest you apply just the right amount. Not so much that it drowns out your own scent, but just enough to give that… mystery," he explained, trying to act as if that were a pure and solid fact.

"Well I'm glad for that lesson on hygiene," stated Sydney simply not truly taking his words to the literal. "What is this? Everywhere I go there seems to be hidden pieces of magnificent art lying around," she said looking at the piece that was on the stand in front of her.

"You think that it's magnificent?" asked Adrian slowly as he studied Sydney.

"Well I'm not certain what the interpretation is, but it feels as if the artist has tried to put more than simple reality into the piece. It's as if it's a world different than the one we live in," said Sydney trying hard to think logically about the painting. The problem was that art was not a subject Sydney felt she had mastered yet, because it was not based on logic, but emotions.

"Very nicely interpreted, Sage. If I didn't know any better I would have thought you created this piece," said Adrian with a wink. Sighing exasperatedly, Sydney moved away from the plants, and back onto the beige stone pathway. To her dismay Adrian followed her, and walked right behind her as she headed for the stables.

"What do you want with me Adrian?" she said with an irritated tone. She wasn't in the mood for his games.

"You're right, what could I possibly want with a smart and intellectual little Sage like you?" said Adrian trying to appear as if he was thinking. He stopped when he saw Sydney's scowl. "Where are you headed anyway?" he asked seriously.

"To the stables to get my sister," explain Sydney simply. She heard Adrian stop behind her, so she turned to see why.

"You do realize that you could have tormented me by saying that you were meeting Keith, right?" asked Adrian with a smirk on his face.

"But, I'm not."

"But, I didn't know that did I?" he said countering her words perfectly.

"Adrian, I don't like word games. You asked me a question and I answered it. I'm a straightforward person," said Sydney rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the situation. What did Keith have to do with any of this? And why would the thought of her meeting him torment Adrian? If there was anyone that thought would torment, it was certainly Sydney.

"Really now?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes."

"All right then. What color are your undergarments today? Wait let me guess, red? No, no. You seem like a khaki person to me," Adrian suggested, with an evil smile on his face. His smile grew even bigger when he saw Sydney's eyes go wider.

"Adrian! How dare you!" said Sydney outraged. She refused to be around him any longer, and so started to walk away. Before she could make it far, she felt Adrian's hand wrap around her wrist to prevent her from escaping. A sudden heat rose where they'd touched, and just when Sydney was about to tell him to let her go, they heard a high-pitched scream.

Before he could catch her, Sydney was running as quickly as her feet could carry her in the direction of the stables. She knew that scream too well. Adrian hastened to follow her, glad at the interruption of the strange conversation.

When Sydney made it to the stables, she saw her sister helplessly on the floor, and Keith trying to calm down a wildly moving horse. Running to her, she helped her up to her feet.

"Zoe! Are you all right? Did it hurt you?" asked Sydney, checking to see if her sister had been hurt.

"No, I'm fine, and Angel would never hurt me," said Zoe looking at the beautiful white horse, with a loving look.

"Zoe, that horse just tried to kill you-"

"That horse's name is Angel," countered Zoe with a strong and defiant tone. Zoe wasn't usually one to use a louder voice, but Sydney was seeing a roaring passion in the eyes of her younger sister that she had never seen before.

"Actually, her name is Angeline, but Zoe think Angel suits her better," came in Keith as he made his way over to them. Looking closely, one could tell that he had a bad eye. It had somehow happened when they were children. The color had turned a dark black, whereas his natural shade was a light hazel.

"Has everyone here lost there heads?" asked Sydney, going crazy trying to understand how nobody was the least bit concerned with her sister's health. Then slowly looking down, Sydney's eyes went wide. "Zoe, pull up your sleeve please," she said slowly. Before she obeyed, Sydney knew exactly what she would find under, blood.

"Oh, it's just a scratch," said Zoe as she pulled her sleeve even more to make the wound visible. She brought her arm up so that Sydney could have a closer look.

"No! No! Keep it away from me! Please!" screamed Sydney, as she started to breathe uneasily. She had always had a fear of blood that she didn't understand, but being this close to it was making her feel as if she would faint. Zoe looked up to find her sister in a fit. She had never seen her that way before. Slowly Sydney felt a hand move to the small of her back and turn her away from the sight. Adrian was looking into her eyes intently, as if he understood perfectly what she was going through.

"Keith, wrap Zoe's arm, will you?" asked Adrian in a loud enough voice that Keith could hear him. Then looking down to where Sydney was, he whispered: "Shhh, it's ok. You don't have to see it anymore."

"Adrian… I can't… I just can't… Blood… every time I see it… I can't-"

"It's all right, you don't have to make yourself uncomfortable," he said sincerely. Then she realized that Adrian must have known of her fear. All the years that they had known each other, he must have noticed, that she never went to the infirmary in the palace. That she stayed away every time the guards got hurt.

"Sydney? Are you all right?" asked her sister uncertainly.

"Yes, I just needed a moment to take in some air," explained Sydney with a failed attempt to sounding like her usual self.

"I'm truly all right, you know," said Zoe, sincerely. "This happens sometimes. It's the risk of riding, but I wouldn't ever change that. It's thrilling and I feel free when I ride. Plus you couldn't possibly save me form all the dangers in the world you know. I'm sure it would get exhausting," said her sister, trying to lighten the mood. A weak smile appeared on Sydney's face as she realized that everything in life did have a risk, and that she needed to trust her sister sometimes. "Why did you come down here anyway?" asked Zoe.

"I was given the day off by Lady Ivashkov, and wanted you to come with me to town, maybe buy a dress for the ball tomorrow night," said Sydney immediately.

"Really? That would be amazing! Let's get going then," said Zoe as she leaped up and down in excitement.

"Zoe, remember that you are training to become a Lady in waiting. You shouldn't be bouncing up and down like a rabbit gone wild," said Sydney sternly, but finally feeling like she was back to herself.

"Keith, will you get my horse out? I wish to ride to for a bit," said Adrian behind the two sisters. "I guess I will see you lovely ladies in the evening. Enjoy you time. Oh and Sage? A red dress would look exquisite with those golden eyes of yours," he said with a wink. Before Sydney could say anything, he was following Keith back to the stables.

"What was that about?" wondered Zoe from behind her.

"I have no idea," lied Sydney, too irritated with Adrian to bother explaining their earlier conversation. "All right then, come on. I'm sure Lady Ivashkov alerted the driver that we'd be heading out. He should be waiting at the gates." And with that, the two sisters made there way to the front of the mansion.

When they finally reached town, Sydney decided that it would be best to go and see if Lia Distefano had a dress that might suit her for the ball. She wasn't thrilled at the idea, but knew that it would be a way for her sister to enjoy herself. Zoe loved, shopping for dresses.

When they reached the boutique, the bell above the door rang as they entered. Zoe gasped at all the colorful and beautiful selection of dresses that was in front of her. Sydney sighed heavily and hoped that it would not take long. She wanted to see if she could go by the bookstore and perhaps buy a new book, by a female author. It wasn't a very accepted practice, but she loved to read about strong and independent woman, who didn't need anyone to get by in life.

"Sydney! I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon. Is something wrong with the dress that I designed for Lady Ivashkov?" said Lia, as she walked with a concerned look on her face.

"Lia, how nice to see you. No there wasn't a sing thread out of place. Your work is admirable," said Sydney with a bright smile on her face. "I am actually here for myself. Might you have a dress that will fit me? Perhaps something that you have already been stitched? I require it for tomorrow evening's festivities."

"I'm certain I find something. Please, follow me to the dressing chambers," she said with a professional tone. As Sydney followed Lia, Zoe stopped to admire every dress that was hung in the boutique.

"Sydney, what kind of color are you looking for exactly?" asked Zoe, trying to see if she could help in the search for the dress.

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure. Maybe a light color, one that blends." Said Sydney trying to avoid any directly fashion related question. She had never been good at dressing in the bright colors of youthful women. She had always loved wearing blending colors.

Lia signaled for Sydney to step into the chambers, and then started passing dresses to her. As she tried the dresses on, Sydney found that all of the bright and colorful dresses made her feel immensely uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what she would do, because her sister and Lia were praising every single dress she tried on. Finally giving up, Sydney wore her dress back on and walked out of the chambers to where her sister and Lia were talking about the next dress that she should try on.

"Lia, I do appreciate all that you are doing for me, but I don't feel like any of these dresses are calling to me," explained Sydney honestly. All the dresses were trying to hard to make Sydney look like someone she would never be.

"Don't you want to try this last one? I have had it forever and I was just telling your sister that it might be the one," said Lia with enthusiasm.

"No thank you," Sydney sighed. It made her feel bad, but she just didn't think that any beautiful gown would ever look good on her.

"If you're sure," said Lia disappointed.

"I'm certain. Have a nice day Lia," said Sydney as she walked out of the boutique. He sister followed behind her and looked at her in disbelief. "What?" asked Sydney.

"How can you walk away from all those amazing dresses? The one she was telling me about was perfect for you," insisted Zoe, trying to change her sister's mind.

"Zoe, I didn't feel right in those dresses. And I told you, something simple and elegant for me," repeated Sydney trying to find her way to the bakery. She knew that her sister would start grumbling about her stomach soon. "Come, let's get you something to eat. I know this bakery just around the corner.

Obliging to Sydney's request, Zoe followed. And as it happened, she was hungry. So hungry that she made it through her teacake and most of Sydney's as well. Sydney decided to drink tea, so as to help her wake up a bit.

When they both eaten, and Sydney had purchased a book, named "The Prince" by Machiavelli, they headed back to the palace. As they saw the castle getting bigger and bigger, the town, and all the beautiful dresses evaporated out of Sydney's head. Instead she started to think of all the work that she would get to study when she returned to the castle. It had pained her that she would only be able to study a few hours, before she would have to sleep. Still, she rejoiced in the knowledge that she would learn something new.

Upon their arrival to the mansion, Sydney and Zoe headed to their chambers to freshen up. Zoe had made plans to meet Keith later in the evening to discuss a different method of training the newborn baby horse. This left Sydney time to focus on her work. When her sister left her alone, she sat down on her study table and opened the books that were in front of her. Just as she started reading a passage, she heard a knock on the door. Sighing at the interruption, she got up and slowly opened the door.

"Adrian? What are you doing here?" asked Sydney confused.

"I saw your sister in the hall and assumed you would be in here doing the work I left for you," he said as if it were a viable answer.

"Yes, I was just about to start on it. Did you forget to bring a book or something?" asked Sydney, hoping to understand his reasons for coming all the way to her chambers in the evening.

"No… I… I was wondering if you could teach me…" he said in barely a whisper. Sydney had to think a few moments to understand what he was asking.

"You want me to teach you? What exactly are you looking to learn?" she asked, hoping that this was another one of Adrian's jokes. It wasn't, she realized. His face was completely serious.

"Umm… Could you teach me about Leonardo Da Vinci? He was an artist right?" said Adrian with a straight face. His green eyes were searching hers for a sign. Slowly and reluctantly she nodded. She motioned for him to sit down on the study table, and as he did this, she went to get another chair from her sister's chambers.

"All right then, but Adrian, why the sudden interest? I mean I do not mind teaching you. I'm just surprised that you would come to me," said Sydney slowly trying to understand the puzzle that was Adrian Ivashkov.

"I want to learn, you know. It's just that the tutors are always making me out to be a good for nothing rich, spoiled, Lord. You don't judge me. I can be myself around you, and you don't expect me to be any more than I am," he said simply not meeting her eyes. Sydney had to take time to process the information, but felt flattered that he would think she would be able to teach him what a tutor wasn't able to.

"All right then," she said, taking a breath. "Leonardo Da Vinci was an Italian painter, scientist and engineer. He was born in 1492, and passed away in 1519. He used a unique style and technique when painting called the sfumato technique. Examples of these sfumato paintings are the Mona Lisa, The Last Supper, and The Virgin of the Rocks. He devoted his time to many subjects from anatomy and biology to mechanics and hydraulics, but his artistic outlook was always painting," explained Sydney, as she watched Adrian take down notes on sheets of paper.

When she stopped speaking, she looked at him more carefully, and found herself asking how one person could amaze her so? He had an immature streak, but when she thought about it, she realized that not many people had believed in him. He was expected to know things that he didn't want to know. People sometimes didn't even expect anything from him, because they thought that he wasn't intelligent. She knew that he could be if someone believed in him. In truth, Sydney found that she had more in common with Adrian Ivashkov than she would've ever admitted to anyone. In that moment, she also found that she would try to help him like he had helped her.

* * *

**I truly hope that you enjoyed it!**

**Let me know what you think :D (I always appreciate the beautiful and heartfelt reviews that you leave for me)**

**xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guyz!**

**Thank you so much for your patience, but these last few weeks have been very stressful for me.**

**I am in the process sending applications to universities.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Pixie's; thank you for your kind reviews! I hope you like the chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character's of this fanfiction.**

**Enjoy Everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

The next morning, Sydney woke to find that she had a strange headache. She was usually an early riser, but when she went to check on her sister, her bed was made and she was nowhere to be found. Hurrying to get ready, she wore a simple pale blue dress, and ran her fingers through her golden curls. Just as she was about to leave her chambers, she noticed a note had been slipped under her door.

_Sage,_

_I am grateful to you for your help last night and I want you to know that it did not go unappreciated. I realize that my reputation has done nothing to convince you of my competence, but I do care. Meet me on the west wing balcony at one o'clock and I'll show you._

_I'll be waiting,_

_A. Ivashkov_

By the end of the note, Sydney didn't know whether this was another of his games or whether he was actually being serious. What had happened to the irresponsible young man that she would catch in the arms of a different woman every other day? Of course, he was still as irritating, but it felt like he was working to prove himself to her.

Smiling slightly, she checked the huge clock that was in her room. It was now half past twelve. Hurrying, she decided to fix her room so that it didn't look so messy, and then decided she would start walking to the west wing.

The west wing was generally unoccupied, so it wasn't a place she frequented. Still, she was too intrigued by what Adrian wanted to show her to care. As she walked through the large halls, and elegantly designed lounges, she finally made it to the west wing.

It was a dark and almost spooky looking place, but Sydney immediately understood why Adrian would want to go there. They could have some privacy. No guards. No maids. No social graces. When she finally reached the balcony, she gasped. The whole place was decorated with paintings, and paintings. There were some of magnificent sunsets, and others of intricate flowery designs. Looking closely at them, she noticed that all of the paintings had the initials "AI" written on them in cursive.

Realization flooded through her as she realized why Adrian was the way he was. He never wanted to be a tradesman like his father. He was an artist, and a talented one at that. She now understood why he had never wanted to learn any of the subjects that were taught to him. She now understood that this was the reason that he had wanted to learn about Leonardo Da Vinci, because he was an artist like him.

"Sydney?" An uncertain voice called, from behind her. Smiling, she turned to meet a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Why have you never told me?" asked Sydney, knowing that he would understand her question. She had known him for so long, and always thought that she was the one with the secret, the one who hid a part of her life from everyone. Adrian's passion for art was a far bigger secret than her passion for education.

"I thought you might find art insignificant compared to universal trade," explained Adrian, moving his eyes from her, and off in the direction of the gardens below.

"How can you say that? I appreciate all kinds of studies, and if art is what interests you, then why have you never made an effort to tell your father?" asked Sydney warmly.

"I thought that you of all people would understand. Do you tell your father that you have completed most of my studies, because being a lady in waiting is not interesting to you?" he asked challengingly. There was a new fierceness to his eyes that Sydney hadn't seen.

"But your life is so much different from mine. If you wish to make your father proud, you should try to do the things you feel you are good at, not hide behind me. I have been your mask for the past four years, and although I am grateful to you, I care about your future; I will learn from somewhere else if I must, but you need to start thinking about yourself," said Sydney at last. She was terrified at the thought of not learning more, but she felt obligated to Adrian as well. He had helped her, and now it was her turn to do the same.

"Sage, do you know what you are asking me to do? You won't be able to learn at all. Ever. I know how they are about letting you into the library," said Adrian uneasily, ever aware of how carefully Sydney was avoiding his gaze.

"I know what I'm asking… But I won't let you ruin yourself either," said Sydney softly, finally meeting his eyes. "Why did you even let me study for you? Was it because you were scared to tell your father that what you truly love, is art?" she asked curiously.

"No… I-"

"Sydney!" said a voice from behind them. Both Adrian's and Sydney's heads shot up in the direction of the sound. Sydney recognized the pitch of her sister's scream. Zoe came bursting into the west wing.

"Sydney! Where have you been? Lady Ivashkov has been looking for you! She said that she would wait in her chambers for you," Zoe let out breathlessly. Sydney didn't hesitate, and started to follow her younger sister.

"Sage!" called Adrian, from behind her. She halted to excuse herself from him.

"I shall see you at the ball, Adrian," she stated, using a formal tone.

"I did it to make you happy," he admitted, with a tender look on his face. Sydney was frozen in place as he walked closer to her. "Your smile when you would get a new assignment was worth it. You looked happy," he whispered, before going back onto the balcony. She stood there, still unable to move. An unfamiliar sensation arose in her stomach, a sort of fluttering. She almost felt dizzy.

"Sydney, we must leave immediately," said her sister, who had gone off ahead, and had just halted, waiting for Sydney to follow.

"I'm coming!" Sydney shook off the odd feeling, and hurried to keep up with her sister.

As she and Zoe ran, Sydney earned a few amused smiles from her, that she tried – and failed – to ignore. She knew that Zoe had always had a soft spot for the younger Ivashkov. Zoe had always been the voice of reason when it came to Adrian, but Sydney had refused to believe it . . . until now.

"So, you have started to appreciate Adrian's company?" she said sweetly. Sydney could tell that this revelation was bringing great joy to her sister.

"I have always appreciated his company, dearest sister, but I understand him better now," said Sydney, hoping that she sounded convincing.

When they finally made it to Lady Ivashkov's chambers, Zoe claimed she had chores to complete. Sydney knew better, but didn't voice her disapproval. She knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.

"Enter," responded Lady Ivashkov, in her melodious voice. Sydney slowly opened the door, and entered the luxurious suit.

"Ah Sydney! Just the person I wished to see," she exclaimed, her kindness, as always, befuddling Sydney.

"You wished to see me Lady Ivashkov?" asked Sydney, hoping that there were no mistakes made with the planning of the ball.

"Nothing you ought to be worried about my dear," replied the Lady, a sweet smile on her face. "Won't you sit down for a while so I may discuss a few things with you?"

Nodding, Sydney sat down on the velvety sofa across from Lady Ivashkov.

"Have you already decided upon your attire for this evening?" asked Lady Ivashkov, her eyes weighing Sydney's.

"No… not as of right now. I had hoped I would find a dress in town yesterday, but nothing seemed to feel like the right choice. Alas, I do not think that it was meant to be. I might not even attend. I haven't been feeling well," Sydney told her uneasily, remembering all the confessions that Adrian had made to her that morning.

"Nonsense. Not being able to find a dress is hardly a worthy excuse. As it so happens, I received a delivery for you this morning." There was a hidden smile, which almost reminded Sydney of Adrian's.

"I wasn't expecting a package . . ." stated Sydney logically. Lady Ivashkov then gestured to a huge, white, parcel. On it was a note. Sydney stood to go examine it.

_Dearest Lady Ivashkov,_

_Please ensure that the lovely Miss Sydney wear this to the ball tonight. She will look stunning in scarlet._

_ Lia DiStefano _

"Natalia was under the impression that you would not wear the dress if I didn't insist," said Lady Ivashkov, pointedly. "I must say she is craftier than I originally gave her credit for."

"Natalia? Is that Lia's full first name? It's very pretty," noted Sydney.

"Yes it is, isn't it? She changed it after she opened her boutique to make the name memorable. Now speaking of pretty, what is in the parcel? I can only guess, but I didn't dare open it without your presence."

Reluctantly, Sydney opened the parcel, which revealed a silk scarlet dress. Sydney had never seen a color so brilliant and intense. It was as if the fabric had been stripped from the Egyptian Pharaohs Sydney had read so much about. She had nearly stopped breathing as she admired the dress. Pulling it out of the parcel, Sydney held it up against herself, and looked down. She heard Lady Ivashkov gasp, and praise the dress. She had to admit it, Lia had created a spectacular dress. The top was a V-neck cut, and the skirt consisted of layers and layers of fabric. Although one would expect the dress to be heavy, Sydney found the silk number lighter that any cotton dress she owned.

Still, she shook her head and put the dress back in the parcel.

"Oh my, that is a lovely dress, Sydney. How can a young woman such as you not realize the finesse of the dress is incomparable?" asked Lady Ivashkov, shocked at Sydney's reaction.

"I do appreciate its extravagant beauty, but that is beside the point. I do not wear such bold colors. I would not feel right if I wore such a brilliant shade," said Sydney, apologetically.

"I'm afraid I insist. Come, I shall help you get ready. I've already asked the maids to fill the bath with warm water for you. I wish to create your look for the evening."

Unable to disobey, Sydney reluctantly made her way to the bathing chamber, and closed the door securely behind her. She then disrobed to bathe as quickly as possible, knowing that Lady Ivashkov would be waiting for her. She let the warm water soak into her skin for a while, and made sure to scrub every inch of herself. When she was certain that she was clean and smelt of roses, she emerged from the bathing room, wearing a black corset and undergarments that had been laid out for her. She felt uncomfortable, but forced herself back into the chambers.

"Miss, if you could please seat yourself in front of the mirror," said one of the maids that had entered the room. Following her request, Sydney seated herself where it would be easier for her to see what was being done to her. The maids started brushing her hair, and then they slowly perfected her natural curls. Taking a few strands from each side of Sydney's head, the maid tied them back with a golden ribbon.

"Lady Ivashkov? Why are you doing this for me?" asked Sydney, thoroughly confused.

"Sydney, you are like a daughter to me. Not a lady in waiting. I feel that you try harder than anyone I have ever seen, and to be completely honest, I know that the world has greater things planned for you," Lady Ivashkov told her slowly and thoughtfully. "I believe you have become quite an educated person," she said with a mischievous smile that once again reminded Sydney of Adrian's.

"How? How did you find out? I apologize for overstepping my boundaries, I just couldn't help myself," she said, like a little girl trying not to get in trouble. Just then the maid motioned for her to stand up so that she could help Sydney into the dress. The silk felt light as a feather against Sydney's skin.

"I know my son better that you think. He has never accepted his father's orders, and for him to be so bright, when he is so preoccupied by his art is absurd," said Lady Ivashkov, knowingly. Sydney realized the woman was as logical and observant as she.

"Do you mean to say that you will not allow for me to be your lady in waiting?" She asked, not quite understanding the implication of this new knowledge.

"No, we will find a way for you to be happy. I vow it to you," said Lady Ivashkov. Sydney got the feeling she was ready to drop the subject.

"I think I'm ready," said Sydney, slowly trying to ease the uncomfortable feeling that was starting to emerge in her. What was she thinking sharing this with the Lady? She took hold of her gold cross and placed it around her neck to secure it back in its place. She suddenly got up, and hoped that she would be awarded the permission to leave.

"Yes, you are. Will you please make sure that Adrian is ready? You know how late he tends to be for these galas," sighed Lady Ivashkov, as she started to open a silk cloth that revealed an emerald green dress which Sydney assumed was her attire for the evening.

"Of course," said Sydney, and she left the chambers feeling like a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. For too long she had held the burden of Adrian and her secret.

When she was close to his chambers, Sydney started to adjust her necklace, and hold on tightly to it as if it would protect her from an evil to come. Calming herself down, she knocked on his door. No instant reply came, so she knocked again, ever so lightly.

"Adrian? Your mother sent me to see if you were ready," called Sydney, to the silence from behind the doors. "It's getting late, maybe we should head down to the ballroom." When there was still no reply, Sydney tried again. "Adrian? May I come in?"

Slowly the door opened, and a suited up Adrian Ivashkov emerged from the darkness. He didn't look at her at all, and merely walked away from the door deeper into his room, allowing Sydney to come in. Sydney followed, slightly confused, and saw that he was perfectly ready. Even his hair, which was usually styled to look messy, was in order.

"Adrian, I never properly thanked you for everything that you've done," said Sydney, trying to spark a conversation. When Adrian finally looked at her, he seemed tired, but that look evaporated as he took in her appearance. The deep emerald green eyes suddenly grew wide in shock, and appreciation.

"God Sage, what are you wearing?" he asked, not able to meet her eyes. He just seemed to stare, and stare… and stare.

"Red. Please don't say anything about it. I haven't even seen anyone other than you but I'm going to get tired of hearing about the bold color choice," stated Sydney.

Adrian still appeared unable to tear his eyes away from her frame.

"Funny, because I don't think I'll get tired of looking at it," he said with such an intensity, that Sydney's breath was caught short. Her heart began to race. Surely, surely, he was being sarcastic. He couldn't be implying that she looked pretty…right?

"We have to go. The guests will arrive soon, and you should be there to greet them," said Sydney finally, starting to walk away from him and out the door. She felt the uncomfortable feeling linger, as she heard his footsteps follow hers.

"So tell me Sage, why the gala? What have my parents planned this early in the year? My birthday isn't for a month, so if you wanted to impress me you could have organized the ball for the night of my birthday," suggested Adrian in a cheery tone. Any hint of the strange comment was gone, or so it seemed. Sydney was glad that his light mockery was back intact.

"Don't flatter yourself. The Lord and Lady wished to host a friendly gathering. I'm certain you have already planned out your birthday celebration anyway," said Sydney, with a knowing smile on her face.

"Now that you mention it, I have. I want a fountain in the center of the ballroom that ejects red wine instead of water, and a candle lit room, where the chandeliers are made of pure gold. And I want the crystals to be made of glimmering diamonds," said Adrian, acting out posh hand gesture in front of her.

"I must say, you do seem to have this well planned out. May I ask who is on the guest list?" asked Sydney, with a teasing smile.

"All the eligible bachelorettes of the land, of course," replied Adrian, mocking a British accent.

"A birthday would be nothing without bachelorettes," Sydney sighed, still playing along.

"You qualify as one, Sage. I would ask you to dance with me, and since it'd be my birthday, you would have to oblige," said Adrian, a wicked smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"It's unlikely I would find myself dancing in the arms of such an old man," laughed Sydney, jokingly.

"I'm only four years your senior, Sage. In fact, now that I think about it, I am of perfect age for you. Would you truly deny me the pleasure?" asked Adrian sincerely, stopping to look into Sydney's eyes.

"No… I… I was merely jesting," replied Sydney slowly. Before realizing that they had even entered the ballroom, Sydney felt Adrian's hand take hers and swing her so that his body was against hers.

"Good, because that was my way of an invitation," said Adrian gallantly, a bright smile on his face.

He danced her to the center of the ballroom, where he twirled her with expert coordination. Sydney let him sway her around for a symphony, but told Adrian that she needed air for a bit. Adrian took the hint, and asked a young girl not far away if she wanted to dance. Eagerly she accepted, and Sydney watched as he made his way back onto the ballroom floor with the girl.

She hadn't thought of the implications of dancing with Adrian. After all, she was nothing compared to him. She was a lady in waiting, and had been foolish to let herself feel otherwise, even if only for a few moments. She had told Adrian she needed air the second she realized that half the room's eyes were upon them.

She made her way to the servants who were serving the drinks and asked for a glass of cold water. Just as she received one, her father walked to her, looking irritable.

"What were you thinking?" he asked her angrily.

"Adrian wanted a dance partner, and I happened to be-"

"He is _Lord Ivashkov,_ to you. Have I taught you nothing of respect? He is not a suitor for you, so stop acting as if he is." Said her father controlling his emotions.

"I never said he was, I was simply doing as he requested. That is my job, Father," she replied, almost bitterly. She swallowed, working to keep her emotions in check.

"Your job is to stay in line, and become Lady Ivashkov's lady in waiting, do you understand that?" he asked slowly, yet sternly, his eyes shooting fire.

A stiff "Yes, Father," was all that she could manage. He left her standing in the corner, looking lost. Sydney gritted her teeth at her idiocy, and moved behind the curtains next to the balcony so as not to be seen. Just then, she heard voices of two men, one of whom she recognized. Her father.

"Lord Ivashkov, are you sure that your son will accept this?" asked her father, in a grave and serious tone.

"My son has finally started to understand the art of my trade. I believe that it is high time he settled down. In a new home," said Lord Ivashkov, in his typical brusque fashion.

"I understand. What about the more delicate aspect to this new lifestyle?" questioned her father.

"Yes, that is the reason that the gala was organized tonight. I will make the announcement at midnight," stated Lord Ivashkov. Sydney's curiosity was growing with each passing second.

"But are you sur-"

"Mr. Sage, I believe I am in no need of your counseling. Adrian will celebrate his 22th birthday with the news of who will be his bride," snapped Lord Ivashkov, leaving no room for argument. It took a moment for the true meaning of the Lord's words to sink in.

Adrian was getting married.

* * *

**Surprised yet?**

**Haha don't worry, I am hard at work on the next chapter, so it should be out soon.**

**I would like to thank SavannahKristen fo being such an amazing Beta!**

**xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My God! I'm soo sorry!**

**I can't apologize enough for the delay... I do hope that you will forgive me.**

**Anyways this chapter is dedicated to my best friend for her love of horses and beautiful lovely personality. **

**Happy Valentines Day Everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Adrian Ivashkov was getting married. Sydney couldn't wrap her head around the news. Just as she broke away from the curtain where she had been hiding, she realized her heart was beating a mile a minute. She took a sip of the glass of water that still lingered in between her fingers. Her brain had fogged up, and prevented her from thinking straight. In truth, this revelation scared Sydney more than the news itself. Had she gone insane? How could a person stop thinking?

"Ladies and Gentleman, if I could please have your undivided attention. I would like to make an announcement." She heard the voice of Nathan Ivashkov echo the room. People quieted themselves down in an instant, making it easier for Sydney to hear her heart beating. "The gala that has been held tonight has been no coincidence. I chose to have a ball precisely one month before my son's 22th birthday so that he may have the full month to choose among the lucky young ladies present tonight, a bride." Just as he said this applauding sounded the ballroom, and Sydney heard a few girls squeal in excitement. "Now, I would like to propose a toast to my son Lord Adrian Ivashkov. To a successful search." He said while holding up a glass filled with what Sydney assumed was wine.

Feeling nauseous, Sydney chose to go onto the balcony for some air. When she thought about the scenario she understood the logic of why Nathan Ivashkov would attempt this. His son was of a ripe age to be married, and it would create stability in the family trade if another Ivashkov family were bread. It was pure logic, but that did not explain the sudden hole Sydney felt in her chest. Pushing away the thought of her sickness as something she had eaten, Sydney made her way into the ballroom.

"Sage? Why is everyone staring at me as if I had grown a second head?" asked Adrian from behind her as she walked past the fountain in the corner of the room.

"Adrian, did you miss the little speech you father just made?" she asked knowing very well that that was the case.

"Would I be asking if I hadn't?" he countered a little frustration hinted in his eyes.

"I think perhaps you should ask him yourself," said Sydney trying to smuggle herself out of the tight situation she now found herself in.

"Sydney, I'm asking to you. What happened?" he said trying to hide himself from the sudden attention he was receiving. Of course he had noticed that not only the young women were giving him attention, but also the older ones who wanted their daughters to marry him.

"Adrian, you see the lovely young ladies present here tonight?" she asked trying to start formally, and not being able to find the words to share the news with him.

"Of course, who would I be to not appreciate the exquisite beauties present here tonight?" asked Adrian in his mocking manner, but Sydney caught a glimpse of seriousness to his tone that she found herself not liking.

"Well… one of these young women is to be your bride. You have one month to pick a girl, and on your birthday you are to announce your engagement." Said Sydney as fast as she could, knowing full well that Adrian's eyes had now completely escaped his face. Suddenly he smiled and laughed lightly.

"My God Sage, I can honestly say that I fell for your little mise-en-scene." He said laughing melodiously. Sydney frowned at why he would think that she was jesting.

"Lord Ivashkov, I am being serious." She said hoping that a more formal tone would make him believe her. Suddenly Adrian's facial expression shifted into concern. He raced away from her. Not knowing what to do, she followed him to the balcony where she found him talking to his father. Again she found herself behind the curtain where she had stood earlier, but found herself eavesdropping on a completely different conversation. Usually Sydney would find that eavesdropping was a filthy habit, but Sydney couldn't pass up the opportunity to learn the complexity of Lord Ivashkov's decision-making process.

"I hear I am getting married, Father." Said Adrian dryly, not attempting a civil conversation. She could hear the threatening tone that he was using.

"Ah yes, I'm intrigued to find out which of these young ladies you fancy," said Lord Ivashkov pleasantly. Sydney could tell that he wasn't truly interested in the girl that Adrian picked as long as she was from a good family.

"I will do no such thing. You know I have no interest in marrying anytime soon." Adrian replied trying on a reasonable tone. Sydney could tell that it took great effort from him to even keep composure of his face.

"I will hear no such nonsense come from your mouth. You will pick a young lady or so help me Adrian I will pick for you." He retorted venomously at his son. Without even waiting for his son to respond, he turned himself around and headed back into the ballroom filled with laughter and hope.

Sydney tried to follow Adrian, but he slipped away and into the crowd before she could speak with him. Knowing exactly where he could be, Sydney chose to make her way to the kitchen where she was certain she would find him brooding over a bottle of liquor.

"May I have this dance?" came a voice behind her. It took her a few moments to understand that a young man wished to dance with her. Slowly turning around she found herself in the presence of a tall and handsome young man. Smiling she curtsied, like the polite woman she was and surrendered her hand to the stranger.

"May I know whom this lovely flower is?" he asked with a melodious voice that wrapped around her like velvet.

"My name is Sydney Sage. And yours kind sir?" she asked inquisitively. She usually wasn't one to be shy. Her father had always implied to her that direct conversation could solve any dilemma. Even if that dilemma was meeting new people. She would never hesitate to spark a conversation.

"You may call me Trey." Said the young man. Sydney regarded him suspiciously as he led her across the dance floor skillfully. He had deeply tanned skin and hair the color of ebony as well as mysteriously dark mischievous eyes. She admitted to herself that people were starting to stare heavily in the room. Wondering if she was moving her feet to the beat of the symphony, she recalled the steps that Adrian had shown her not too long ago. She had completely forgotten Adrian. Suddenly becoming uneasy, she looked around the room in hope of finding him. She had no luck. She knew very well where he would be and the ballroom wasn't it.

"Your mind seems to be elsewhere," noted Trey as he looked at her intently. She was suddenly pulled from her haze and looked directly at the mysterious Trey.

"Oh! Forgive me young Lord, I believe I am not the best of company this fine evening" said Sydney carefully hoping for him to understand that she would much rather be left alone.

"Actually I find your disinterest refreshing." He said with a grin that Sydney assumed would have melted many young ladies' hearts. Not hers though. She had realized quite a while back that people's talk did not stir emotions in her, rather the knowledge that she earned from books. She simply did not understand why people played silly games with one another when they wished to talk to people. Being forward about critical issues had always been the way to go for her. "Most women usually just smile and bat their lovely eyelashes at me, but not you. Why is that?" he asked quizzically.

"I am not disinterested. Simply not myself tonight" elaborated Sydney thoughtfully.

"Ah, let me guess. Too much to drink?" he questioned with an even wilder grin if that was possible.

"No, of course not. Drinking is for the weak minded and the broken hearted. I am neither one of those things. Drinking would imply that I am unable to think properly, and to be quite honest that is a severely frightening thought. Can you imagine all the knowledge that you would miss even if you overlooked a single moment of life? The thought seems dreadfully unappealing. Not to mention that drinking can cause one to act upon sheer stupidity and lust." Said Sydney finally feeling like herself again. This type of argument didn't seem like one she should have with a lord, but she was glad she was calling on her knowledge of the world and her faith to answer a logical question.

"Huh, alright then, you are definitely not drunk, however, I am extremely intent on finding out how this became the time for you to express a fully well planned out argument against the dangers of liquor." He said slowly. Sydney blushed slightly at his recognition, and continued to dance without answering. She was rarely one to avoid uncomfortable conversations, but this one seemed to have ended on a strange note.

The music slowed down and she found herself growing anxious for the symphony to end. She needed to find Adrian, and meeting this strange man did not help soothe her thoughts. She wondered whom he could be and where he could come from, but he seemed to only want to discuss her.

"Forgive me, but I must leave. Thank you for the lovely dance." She said putting on a brilliant smile.

"It is I who should be thanking you Lady Sydney," he said with an equally bright smile of his own. He brought himself lower to her and brought his lips close to her ear. "I do hope to see your dazzling self soon indeed. I would love to hear all about the arguments for the importance of cleanliness of water. I'm certain you will know all about it." He whispered with a smile. When she looked up to meet his eyes, she found that she was standing alone on the ballroom floor. Smiling slightly, she made haste to move away from the dancing couples around her.

When she was away from the warm dance floor, she suddenly remembered that she had been looking for Adrian. Shaking the strange encounter, she hurried towards the kitchen where she hoped she would find Adrian in a presentable and appropriate state.

To her dismay, it was worse than she could have imagined. He was sitting on the stool near the kitchen counter with three already empty bottles of what she assumed was wine. At least he was still clothed, she thought to herself.

"Lord Ivashkov?" she asked unsure of the reaction she would receive. Adrian was known for growing completely unpredictable when it came to drinking. His mood would grow irritable in merely seconds of being cheery.

"Should you even be calling me that Sage?" he said looking more tense than usual. "I would much rather you called me a peasant. It would make more sense considering I cannot even convince my father that marrying at this age would be a mistake." He said with a floppy smile. Sydney knew that he wasn't thinking in his right mind, but she feared that he would do something reckless if she let him be.

"Don't even pretend like you could live the life of a peasant. Common folk must work hard to maintain food upon their tables, whereas everything that you could ever ask for gets handed to you. However, I would see the resemblance between you and a chair." She said trying to ease the tension that was rapidly building up between the two of them.

"A chair? Of all the objects and unmentionables in this World, you decide to bring forth a chair as an object of comparison to me? Do you realize of whom you are speaking?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his piercing emerald eyes. She could tell that he was being serious though. There was something pressing in the way he spoke the words.

"Yes, a chair," she replied simply meeting his eyes and making a show of being completely serious. "You are useless against your father. You let him sit on you and tell you exactly what to do. If I were so fortunate to be in your position I would stand up for myself. I would… I would have the power to do so." She said suddenly realizing the depth of truth in her words. She suddenly realized that she was angry with Adrian Ivashkov. Angry at him for having so much and not appreciating any of it.

"Woah there, I think you are letting yourself get carried away Sage." He said understanding that she had attacked him.

"Am I? Or are you? Don't you see all the amazing things you have in life? How can you undermine all of your blessings for marriage? It is not even a big deal." She said irritably, looking at the floor.

"You need to stop this." He said looking at her now pleading her to not say something they would both regret. She heard the plea, but decided to ignore it. "Do not push me somewhere I do not want to go. I don't want to get angry at you!" he said losing his control.

"I wouldn't have to push you into such dangerous territories if you weren't so blind to see your life through my eyes." Said Sydney, not entirely sure why Adrian couldn't simply speak with his father.

"Sydney! Can't you hear me? My father is a hundred times worse than yours! He will stop at nothing to see me miserably bound to his trade, and this marriage idea is just the rope that will ensure that binding." He said looking at her with irritation. She knew that he was wondering how she could be so judgmental, but she just couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm sorry Adrian. I truly am, but you need to stop acting like a child and for once accept that life isn't all lovely paintings. There are responsibilities you must fulfill, ones that are beyond your control."

"NO! God Sage! Why do I have to be stuck arguing with the damned intelligence of this palace!" he yelled for the first time that evening. His eyes were no longer the warm kind emerald they always were, rather a raging fire.

"Because you don't understand what I'm saying. You are a child Adrian Ivashkov! And you will never grow up!" she found herself yelling in return.

"I'm a child? Me? Have you ever stopped to wonder what you are? I may be a child, but you will never be anything more than a slave of this palace! You say I let my father say things to me? What about you? Your father controls your life more than you will ever admit to me. You are weak and powerless. I may not be the intelligence of the world, but I know that one day I will have power! You, what will you do?" he said quickly and with almost a pitying look in his eyes. Sydney couldn't think of anything to say to him. It was as if he had slapped her, but only worse.

"I can't believe you just said that," she finally said after a pause. She couldn't bring herself to move her feet. Something shifted in Adrian's eyes and realization flooded through them. She couldn't stand there any longer. Commanding her legs to move, she broke into a run.

Her eyes couldn't water. She had never properly cried, but suddenly the urge was there. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She ran and ran away from the ballroom, and away from the infuriating Adrian. She couldn't believe that he would ever say something like that to her. She had never seen him so angry. She wondered if it was wrong of her to want to help him. Perhaps she had overstepped the line, but Adrian had done nothing to help her get in line. He had simply told her everything that she had never believed she would hear. Perhaps even in her life.

Her chambers seemed like the worst place to go, so she went outside the palace. Walking away had never been a solution to a difficult situation, but she now saw why people would attempt it. It helped one to clear their head.

Unconsciously she found herself walking to the stable. She suddenly had the urge to climb onto the Angeline's back and ride away from her life at the palace. She couldn't possibly get what she wanted here. She had always been so ready to jump into the lifestyle that was planned for her, but now she found herself wanting to do something about it. She wouldn't stay somewhere where she would not get to be who she was.

Slowly opening the gate, she let Angeline move out of the stable and led her to the gardens. The night was pleasant. The wind blew lightly across the fields, and made Sydney feel like her destination was clear. Angeline started to push her towards a maple tree that was not far from the stables. Sighing she led the beautiful white horse to the tree and pulled out an apple and fed it to Angeline. She was a sweet horse. Not at all what she would have expected from a wild animal. Perhaps there still were things that she could learn from experience rather than a library filed with tempting books.

"Sydney?" came a familiar voice from behind her. Slowly turning she saw her sister's silhouette walking to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked confused. Looking down, Sydney realized that she was still wearing her scarlet dress from the gala.

"Oh, Zoe. I… I was just. I needed air. So I came outside. For air" she clarified feeling like a child. She was being completely inarticulate.

"Air? What is Angeline doing here?" she wondered running to the white horse behind Sydney and hugging it. Sydney smiled lightly.

"I thought she looked hungry, so I brought her out here," lied Sydney with ease. She had not thought much of anything, but suddenly understood what she had been about to do. She had had the full intention of running away. What could possibly lead her to such an impulsive decision? She was glad that her sister had found her when she did, otherwise she would not have known what to do. Sydney had not thought of provisions, or supplies. Her only thought had been escaping the trap that was her life.

"That's kind of you," said he sister warmly. Sydney realized just how much the gesture meant to her younger sister. Smiling she understood that she could not possibly do what she had been thinking; she could not leave her helplessly innocent sister. She would never abandon her.

"Common Zoe, lets take her out for a ride," she said smiling. She did not understand why the horse was so important to her, but she would try. Smiling she helped her sister up and watched as she galloped and galloped around the field in the darkness. The only source of light was the one that was coming from the palace.

Sydney let the wind blow on her, and let the reason of her logical mind come back to her. She would not let Adrian allow for her to do something reckless. That was his job. Hers was to be a good lady in waiting. For her sister's sake.

* * *

**I hope that the chapter was good enough to earn your forgiveness guys!**

**I truly am Sorry.**

**Let me know how you like it? Thanks :D**

**xXx**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey Guyz!**

**I have some sad new :( I am not longer posting my story up here on Fanfiction, but have moved it to Wattpad! I have not given up on the story at all! So do not get the wrong idea :P I am still writing it and you can follow it on the following link :**

**Type: triple (w) dot wattpad dot com (/) story/6175154-broken-beyond-repair**

**(If it does not work send me a pm and i will send you the link!) **

**IT WILL ALSO BE ON MY PROFILE!**

**I truly hope that you will continue to read my story even if the hosting website is different!**

**BTW THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP ON WATTPAD! SO for you amazingly dedicated fans I would absolutely love for you to keep in touch with my story!**

**Note that the name has been changed to Broken Beyond Repair because it fits the story better i think :D **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE WITH IT! IT GETS REALLY GOOD :D**

**I hope that you will leave me comments letting me know that you have continued to stay faithful to me!**

**Love you very dearly my reading companions!**

**xXx**

**And may I hear from you again!**


	7. Author's Note 2

**Hey guyz! **

**So i was really glad to see that my reads on Wattpad increased by like 100 in one night!**

**You guys are the most amazing readers ever :D**

**Someone asked me what I meant by my story being on a new hots website! Basically what that means is that I moved my story to another website, BUT I AM STILL WRITING IT!**

**I HAVE CREATED A LINK ON MY PROFILE FOR EVERYONE TO ACCESS THE STORY'S NEW LOCATION!**

**Please comment on the wattpad story like that I can be all happy that you followed me all the way to another website! **

**Thank you so much for understanding everything my lovelies!**

**Hope to hear from you sooner that later ;)**

**xXx**


End file.
